Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar-mounted switch device including switch activation buttons which respectively correspond to multiple switches, and which are arranged on surfaces of a switch case mounted on a steering handlebar provided to a saddle-type vehicle in a way that the switch case is adjacent to a grip in an end portion of the handlebar.
Background Art
Patent Document 1 has made known a switch device whose switch case is mounted on a handlebar provided to a motorcycle in a way that the switch case is adjacent to a grip of the handlebar with multiple switch activation buttons arranged exposed from surfaces of a switch case.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-118080